


Постоянный клиент

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Background Slash, Books, Bookstores, Challenges, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Владелец книжного магазина всегда предлагал чай или кофе лучшим из своих клиентов...
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 8





	Постоянный клиент

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках творческого челленджа про согревающие зимние напитки на diary.ru:  
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/8/7/3187864/86974470.jpg  
> Пункт первый: "Чай с мятой в книжной лавке".

— Ваш чай с мятой, мистер Крейн.  
— Благодарю, — суховатым голосом богатого дельца, привыкшего к услужливости окружающих, откликнулся постоянный клиент владельца антикварного букинистического магазинчика.  
То, что он предлагает лучшим из своих клиентов чашку чая или кофе, пока те листают старинные тома, владелец считал своей фишкой — очень удачной. Что же до возможности пролить жидкость на редкую книгу, то его постоянные посетители были не из таких — а если бы пролили, им бы, разумеется, пришлось за книгу заплатить.  
Мистер Крейн — невысокий, темноволосый, заметно хромающий, в простых очках в чёрной оправе и с виду скромном, но явно очень дорогом костюме (владелец магазина хоть и разбирался в книгах лучше, чем в одежде, но на богачей, не кичащихся своим богатством, у него глаз был намётанный) — успел сделать несколько глотков горячего зелёного чая с мятой и перелистнуть пару страниц, когда лежащий перед ним на столе телефон завибрировал.  
Владелец магазина, разумеется, не прислушивался к телефонному разговору своего клиента — к тому же, тот не столько говорил, сколько слушал. Ушей владельца отчётливо достигла только одна фраза («Всё в порядке, мистер Риз?»), но он тут же её забыл.  
Закончив разговор, Крейн захлопнул книгу и быстро допил чай. Встал из-за стола, взял книгу под мышку; как всегда, сильно прихрамывая, подошёл к прилавку.  
— Я её беру.  
— Отличный выбор, мистер Крейн. Позвольте упаковать?  
— Разумеется. Кстати, спасибо за чай. Он мне очень понравился.  
— Я подарю вам маленькую упаковку. Сувенир от магазина в придачу к книге.  
— Благодарю, — Крейн позволил себе скупую улыбку.  
Упаковав книгу и чай (неброская, но стильная и качественная упаковка), владелец магазина привычно похвалил себя за умение вести дела. Постоянных — и богатых — клиентов нужно изредка поощрять небольшими подарками. Сумма незначительная, но миллионеры как никто умеют ценить деньги — и сервис. Окупится с лихвой.  
Вскоре мистер Крейн уже вышел из магазина. Завернув за угол, снова достал телефон.  
— В следующий раз не нужно так сильно рисковать, Джон, — сказал он, набрав звонивший ему недавно номер и отказываясь на этот раз от официального «мистер Риз».  
— А как иначе, Гарольд? — в прозвучавшем в ответ чуть глуховатом голосе слышалась мягкая усмешка.  
Гарольд Финч, он же мистер Крейн (он же много кто ещё), долю секунды помолчал.  
— Не знаю, — ответил он, хмурясь словно бы собственным мыслям. — И всё же. Я за тебя беспокоюсь.  
— Я знаю.  
— Увидимся вечером.  
— Да.  
— Я люблю тебя, Джон.  
Последние слова Гарольд произнёс, когда связь уже прервалась.  
Но он знал, что Джон их всё равно слышит.  
И слышал то же в ответ.


End file.
